Efficient miniaturization of ultra-wideband (UWB) antennas is of interest for applications that place a restriction on aperture size and volume. Various techniques can be employed to reduce wave velocity and thus shrink the antenna footprint, including meandering of the antenna to increase inductance per unit length and utilizing high permittivity substrates. Other techniques have been investigated that load the arms of a spiral with lumped elements to reduce the wave velocity. Unfortunately, the miniaturization that these techniques provide comes at the cost of antenna performance, such as decreased efficiency. In view of this, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have an alternative way to miniaturize an antenna.